yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
HERO
| romaji = Hīrō | fr_name = HÉROS | de_name = HELD | it_name = EROE | ko_name = 히어로 | ko_romanized = Hieoro | pt_name = HERÓI | es_name = HÉROE | sets = * The Lost Millennium * Cybernetic Revolution * Elemental Energy * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki * Shadow of Infinity * Starter Deck 2006: Special Edition * Starter Deck 2006 * Enemy of Justice * Power of the Duelist * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2 * Duelist Pack: Aster Phoenix * Strike of Neos * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 promotional cards * Force of the Breaker * Tactical Evolution * Gladiator's Assault * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 * Phantom Darkness * Light of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Volume 4 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Volume 6 promotional card * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Volume 9 promotional card * Savage Strike * Dark Neostorm | tcg = * Mattel Action Figure promotional cards: Series 2 * Mattel Action Figure promotional cards: Series 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Special Edition * Collectible Tins 2006 Wave 1 * Collectible Tins 2006 Wave 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * McDonald's Promotional Cards 2 * Shonen Jump Vol. 5, Issue 4 promotional card * Shonen Jump Vol. 5, Issue 6 promotional card * Starter Deck - Jaden Yuki * Collectible Tins 2007 Wave 1 * Pharaoh Tour 2007 promotional cards * Yu-Gi-Oh! Elemental Hero Collection 1 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Elemental Hero Collection 2 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Collectible Tins 2007 Wave 2 * Duelist Pack Collection Tin: Jaden Yuki * Champion Pack: Game Six * Premium Pack 2 (TCG) * Duel Terminal - Preview Wave 1 * Champion Pack: Game Seven * Crossroads of Chaos * Dark Legends * Gold Series 2009 * Duel Terminal - Preview Wave 2 * Ancient Prophecy * Duel Terminal 1 * Gold Series 3 * Turbo Pack: Booster Three * Collectible Tins 2010 Wave 1 * Duel Terminal 3 * Collectible Tins 2010 Wave 2 * Duel Terminal 4 * Storm of Ragnarok * Extreme Victory * Duel Terminal 5a * Duelist League 3 participation cards * Generation Force * Collectible Tins 2011 Wave 1 * Generation Force: Special Edition * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Duel Terminal 6a * Ra Yellow Mega Pack * Premium Collection Tin * Duel Terminal 6b * Duelist League 14 * Astral Pack One * Star Pack 2013 * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2013 prize cards * Battle Pack 3: Monster League * HERO Strike Structure Deck * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Demo Deck 2015 * World Superstars * Astral Pack Eight * Weekly Shonen Jump February 2015 membership promotional card * Premium Gold: Infinite Gold * OTS Tournament Pack 1 * Shining Victories Special Edition * Weekly Shonen Jump October 2016 membership promotional card * Destiny Soldiers * Fusion Enforcers * Raging Tempest Special Edition * Duelist Saga * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * Code of the Duelist * OTS Tournament Pack 5 * V Jump March 2018 promotional card * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * Shadows in Valhalla * 2018 Mega-Tins * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Hero Decks * OTS Tournament Pack 9 * WSJ Jump Pack Spring 2019 promotional card * Duel Power * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge * Legendary Duelists: Magical Hero | ocg = * Premium Pack 8 * V Jump February 2005 promotional card * The Lost Millennium: Vendor Edition * Shadow of Infinity: Vendor Edition * Academy Duel Disk (set) * Expert Edition Volume 3 * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2006, Issue 2 promotional card * Premium Pack 9 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Game Guide promotional card * Booster Pack Collectors Tin 2006 * Enemy of Justice: Vendor Edition * Duel Master's Guide promotional cards * Master Collection Volume 2 * Academy Duel Disk Limited Edition * Power of the Duelist: Vendor Edition * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2006, Issue 35 promotional card * V Jump October 2006 promotional card * Premium Pack 10 * Master Collection Volume 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 Road to Final promotional card * Starter Deck 2007 * Starter Deck 2007 Special Set * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Academy Duel Disk Osiris Red promotional cards * Premium Pack 11 * Master Guide 2 promotional cards * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * V Jump Fall 2008 subscription bonus * Limited Edition 14 * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane!! * V Jump Card Festa 2009 promotional card * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex!! * Tournament Pack 2009 Vol.3 * Jump Festa 2010 - Promotion Pack * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula!! * V Jump April 2010 promotional card * Premium Pack 12 * Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!! * V Jump Edition * V Jump Edition 3 * Promotion Pack * Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!! * Premium Pack 13 * Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!! * Jump Festa 2012 - Promotion Pack A * Jump Festa 2012 - Promotion Pack B * Premium Pack 14 * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * Duelist Edition Volume 2 * Tournament Pack 2012 Vol.2 * Gold Series 2013 * Gold Series 2014 * V Jump August 2014 promotional card * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * Duelist Card Protector EX: Master of HERO * The New Challengers * Booster SP: Raging Masters * Extra Pack: Knights of Order * The Rarity Collection * Premium Pack 17 * Entry Pack * 20th Legendary Collection * Gold Pack 2016 * Advanced Tournament Pack 2016 Vol.3 * 20th Rival Collection * Jump Victory Carnival 2016 - Promotion Pack * Booster SP: Destiny Soldiers * Dimension Box Limited Edition * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Premium Pack 19 * Collectors Pack 2017 * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * Premium Pack 20 * Perfect Rulebook 2018 promotional card * Tournament Pack 2018 Vol.2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Chips * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.4 * Speed Start Deck Link Edition * 20th Anniversary Duelist Box * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.1 * 20th Anniversary Legend Collection * Tournament Pack 2019 Vol.2 * Collection Pack: Duelist of Revolution Version * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 6 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 * Legendary Gold Box | korea = * Duelist Pack: Aster Phoenix Special Edition * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 Special Edition * Expansion Pack Vol.1 * Premium Pack Vol.2 * Premium Pack Vol.3 * EX.Premium Pack Kit Vol.3 * Premium Pack Vol.5 * Winter Festival 2010 promotional cards * Premium Pack Vol.6 * Tournament Pack 2011 Vol.11 * Expansion Pack Vol.4 * EX-Premium Pack: Special Edition * Premium Pack Vol.7 * Tournament Pack 2013 Vol.15 * Precious Pack Volume 1 * Precious Pack Volume 2 * Advanced Event Pack 2014 Vol.4 * Premium Pack Vol.10 * Advanced Event Pack 2015 Vol.2 * Extra Pack 2015 * Advanced Event Pack 2016 Vol.1 * Premium Pack Vol.11 * Premium Pack Vol.12 * Premium Pack Vol.13 * Advanced Event Pack 2019 Vol.1 | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "HERO" ( Hīrō) is an archetype introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX that includes six archetypes and series. In the anime, Jaden Yuki uses "Elemental HERO" and "Neo-Spacian" monsters, Aster Phoenix uses "Destiny HERO" monsters (but previously also used "Elemental HERO"), and Jaden as the Supreme King uses "Elemental HERO" and "Evil HERO" monsters. In the manga, Jaden uses "Elemental HERO" and "Masked HERO" monsters while Aster uses "Vision HERO" monsters. "Xtra HERO" monsters are the only ones to not appear in either the anime or the manga. "HERO" monsters are often based on comic book, cartoon, or movie style heroes. The "HERO" archetype is the largest archetype in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. History This archetype was originally divided into five groups: "Elemental Hero", "Evil Hero", "Destiny Hero", "Masked Hero", and "Vision Hero", before later being unified as the "HERO" archetype (with Problem-Solving Card Text renaming them "Elemental HERO", "Evil HERO", "Destiny HERO", "Masked HERO" and "Vision HERO"). Following the advent of Master Rule 4, a sixth group, "Xtra HERO" was introduced. "HERO's Bond" and "Legacy of a HERO" are the only Spell Cards that are part of the "HERO" archetype. "Contrast HERO Chaos", and the Illegal Match winner "E☆HERO Pit Boss" are the only "HERO" monsters not to be part of any of the six sub-groups by name alone, though "Chaos" is always treated as an "Elemental HERO" monster. Prior to the Problem-Solving Card Text rename to distinguish between cards in this archetype and cards that simply include "Hero" in their name, cards that support this archetype in the OCG instead supported "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" and "Evil Hero" as a group in the TCG ("Masked HERO" and "Vision HERO" had not been released in the TCG at that time). This was done in the old texts of "Elemental HERO Stratos", "Elemental HERO Ocean", "Elemental HERO Divine Neos", "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy", "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero", and "HERO's Bond". The "Masked HERO" and "Vision HERO" monsters made their debut in the fiftieth chapter of the ''GX'' manga. Naming The Japanese cards use 「 」, 「 」, 「 」 「 」, 「 」, 「 」, 「 」 and 「 」 at the start of their names so only those eight would work with 「 」. Note that "Elemental HERO", "Evil HERO", and "Entertainment HERO" use 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ」, 「Ｅ－ＨＥＲＯ」, and 「Ｅ☆ＨＥＲＯ」, and their furigana is different: "Elemental HERO" monsters have 「エレメンタルヒーロー」, "Evil HERO" monsters have 「イービルヒーロー」, and "Entertainment HERO" monsters have 「エンターテイメントヒーロー」. The Korean cards use "히어로" to indicate "HERO". "Elemental HERO" and "Evil HERO" monsters are denoted by "엘리멘틀 히어로", and "Destiny HERO" monsters are denoted by "데스티니 히어로". However, "엘리멘틀" doesn't mean "Elemental"; it is a transcription that is pronounced "Ellimenteul". Furthermore, the only card that shows "Evil HERO" translated into Korean properly is "Evil HERO Inferno Wing", and only in the Ultra Rare version of this card. The proper translation of "Evil HERO" is "이블 히어로". In English, originally text supporting HEROes specified "Elemental Hero" and "Destiny Hero" monsters without acknowledging the archetype itself. However, after the TCG release of "Evil Heroes", errata for HERO support cards was issued to include them. With the Problem-Solving Card Text, in anticipation of the Masked HERO and Vision HERO sub-archetypes, "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" and "Evil Hero" were renamed "Elemental HERO", "Destiny HERO" and "Evil HERO", respectively; they were first printed this way in Generation Force. From this booster pack onward, in English "HERO" has been supported as an archetype rather than a collection of the three archetypes. "HERO" is rendered in all capital letters to distinguish these cards from cards such as "Oscillo Hero" and "Hero Kid", and the future "Heroic" archetype, which have "Hero" in their names but are not part of this archetype. Official Deck References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)